


Heart by Heart

by WhisperDreams



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Love, Relationship(s), Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21657499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhisperDreams/pseuds/WhisperDreams
Summary: Faith brought them together on that fateful night. Now, neither could see their lives without the other. He was her white knight and she was his ray of hope.
Relationships: Leon S. Kennedy/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Well hello everyone!!
> 
> I'm back with a new piece of writing! I'm trying to update my other story 'Perfect', I'm sorry its taking so long, I've just had a big case of writers block. Now, instead of me complaining and boring you with my problems, let me introduce you to my new baby, 'Heart by Heart' which will follow the games of the Resident Evil universe to a certain degree. Like always, I've added my characters and sincerely hope you RE fans will still love to read this. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your opinions, also, don't mind the grammar, I've got to look it over again in the morning... well later on considering its 3am right now XD 
> 
> Anyway, happy reading!
> 
> Warnings: Blood and gore
> 
> Edit: I edited the chapter! Did little changes on my grammar :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heey!!
> 
> Its been a while, and I'm so sorry! I haven't forgotten about this story, I've just been getting some writers block, you may blame it on the Resident Evil remakes lol Jokes aside, I'm currently working on Chapter 3, hopefully it will be out if not this week, next week for sure! 
> 
> Though, during the time, I've taken the liberty of re-writing chapter 1. For those who've read the previous version, I suggest re-reading chapter 1 because you might get confused later on. The major change, is at the beginning and how the chapter starts off. I'm sorry for changing it, but hey at least I'm not ten chapters in, right? lol In my defence, I believe this version would be closer to the actual timeline, I much rather how it starts and hope you all do as well! 
> 
> With this, I apologize once more and want to thank all of you who took the time to read it. Hope you enjoy the chapter!

_The day had started like any other…_

The long, deserted road stretched a head. Fields of meadow spread out on both sides for miles. The morning sun rise was quickly shadowed with overcast skies. Checking the time; 6:25am, a frustrated sigh left the young woman’s lips. She was going to be late for work, and she hadn’t even arrived in the city yet. Naomi O’Connor, a 21 years old woman with warm brown eyes, long wavy brown hair, that frames her face. She’s currently working as a nurse at the Raccoon city hospital. For the last week, she’s been staying with her aunt, helping her move into a new house in the country. Her mother had insisted that she went, saying that she couldn’t afford to leave work. During the entire week, Naomi couldn’t help but feel like there was another reason why her mother decided not to go.

Brown eyes stared ahead, focusing her attention on the road. Driving down the pavement, it had been a good hour since she’d last seen a car. A sign announcing a gas station not too far ahead, checking the gas tank meter, figured better take five minutes to stop and fuel up. Not like she could be anymore late than she’ll already be. Naomi was genuinely surprised that her car had managed to survive the trip. Leaving the safety of her city to travel on deserted country roads was a big concern. The car was second hand and came with loads of problems that she could have lived without. Thankfully, her father knew enough about mechanics to help, he’d be the one she’d go to if the car started acting up. Saving her money and time from going to the car repair shop.

She spotted the gas station, driving up to the gas pumps and stopping the engine. Getting out, her eyes scanned her surroundings, Naomi was the only person there, granted it was still early in the morning and this place was practically in the middle of nowhere. Started fuelling up, checking everything around her, this place really looked deserted.

Grabbing her purse once the car was full, making her way into the station. Naomi halted, covering her nose. The stench of something rotten was almost overpowering. “Oh god, did something die here?” She mumbled to herself. Going up to the counter, no one was there, frowning in confusion, she looked around the counter briefly. “Hello?”

No answer.

“I don’t have time for this.” She said frustrated, taking out the precise amount of money and placing it on the counter “I left the money on the counter!” Raising her voice to make sure the clerk heard her before leaving. She was already going to be late for work. Whoever was working there was probably in the back. As she left the station, something moved from the back. Stumbling its way towards the door.

Just before getting into her car, Naomi spotted a payphone. Biting her bottom lip worriedly, should she try again? Maybe she could tell her mom that she’d be late? Making up her mind, Naomi walked up to the payphone and put the quarters in, dialing her parents phone number. It rang three times before falling onto the voicemail. Hearing her mother’s familiar voice; ‘ _We’re not home right now, please leave a message with your phone number and we will contact you as soon as possible. Have a good day!_ ’

It had been three days since she had last heard any news from either of her parents. Even her aunt was getting worried. Figuring that they were both busy with work, with those animal attacks around the Arklay mountains. Hoping she didn’t leave the hospital staff in too much of a burden the last week. With her father being a cop and her mother being a doctor, she grew up wanting to help others, just like her parents. Enrolling in Nursing school after high school. It was two years of long nights spent awake studying and working hard. She graduated six months ago with some of the highest grades.

She tried again, this time calling at the hospital. The line was silent, no static, it didn’t even ring. Frowning, this was odd. Never had the phones been out.

Without anymore coins, she couldn’t try again. Hanging up the phone, she noticed a man on the side of the station. Staring at her. Something about it made her feel uneasy. Like the feeling of being stalked. Walking hurriedly to her car, starting the engine and driving off. Trying to shake off the uneasy feeling. Unaware that back at the gas station, the store clerk stumbled onto the road.

Bloody and moaning.

. . . . . . . . . .

Finally, the skyline of Raccoon city appeared. Driving down north, Naomi would soon get on the overpass that would give her access to get onto Mission street. There wasn’t any time to stop at her apartment to get changed, her only option was hoping she had left spare clothes in her locker. Entering the city, uneasiness settled in the pit of her stomach. The streets seem so deserted. Telling herself that it was still early, yet, it still didn’t seem right.

Lost in thought, she hadn’t noticed the man walking aimlessly into the street. Spotting him at the last second.

“Holy shit!” Hitting her foot on the breaks, the tires screeching in protest as the car came to a sudden stop. Shaken, Naomi looked out the window, the man seemed fine. Despite stumbling around, she figured he was still drunk. Relief washed over once she realized that she didn’t hit the drunken man. Resting her forehead on the steering wheel, trying to calm her racing heart. When she looked back up, the man was nowhere to be found.

. . . . . . . . . .

Upon arriving at the Racoon city hospital, she noticed the parking lot being full, even finding parking for her car proved to be a challenge. Already being over an hour late, Naomi gave up and parked on Army St. Rushing inside, she didn’t expect what she saw. Everything was chaotic. Down the hall, nurses were running around, some pushing empty hospital beds in several rooms. She heard quick conversations as they passed by, but nothing to clarify what exactly was going on. The veteran nurses going around, helping out where they were most needed. She noticed a security guard speaking into his radio, standing close to the front entrance. Which wasn’t unusual, however, something about it seemed ominous. None seemed to have noticed her as she made her way to the front desk. A woman in her late 30’s was sitting behind the desk, searching for documents. Her desk was a disaster; papers, documents scattered everywhere. Her computer screen was showing details of what she presumed to be a patient at the ER. Her brown hair tied back in a messy bun; a nametag that read ‘ _Jessica’_ clipped to her uniform. She frowned, hand rubbing her temple in frustration while looking over the mess on the desk. Subconsciously, grabbing the phone and bringing it to her ear, only to close her eyes in exasperation “When are they going to fix the lines.” She complained under her breath. Slamming the phone back down on the receiver. Looking up, noticing a very confused Naomi standing in front of the desk.

“Naomi, you’re back,” She sighed, sounding exhausted. The dark shadows under her eyes pretty much giving it away that she had work through the night. “Don’t just stand there, we need all the personnel on the floor, go!”

Slightly taken back from her tone, she quickly made her way to the locker room. Her eyes scanning her surroundings, the hospital was almost in disarray. Nurses hurrying from one place to another, the waiting room was filled with ill patients. Chaotic, that’s how she would describe the hospital. Walking into the locker room, she quickly got to her locker and thankfully, she had a spare uniform. Unfortunately, it was a short sleeve and with autumn at their doors, she kept on the hoodie she was wearing. Leaving the room, she heard someone calling her.

“Naomi!”

A smile tugged her lips seeing a familiar guy with messy brown hair. Andrew Williams was a tall young man, with dark green eyes hidden behind glasses. A mischievous grin plastered on his face as he made his way towards her. On her first day at the Hospital, he was the one assigned to give her the formation needed. Being a nurse himself and having been here for the last three years, it was an obvious choice. They quickly bonded and since that day, a friendship was established.

“Andrew, what’s going on?” Moving out the way as a nurse pushed a medical bed past the duo.

“Well, hello to you too, Miss O’Connor.” He said sarcastically, she gave him a look which made him chuckle. “Glad to have you back, we’re low on personnel. This entire week has been chaotic.”

“What do you mean, low on personnel? Where is everyone?” Knew for a fact that the Raccoon City General Hospital had a fairly good staff team on hand. To hear they were low on staff, unnerved her. What has been happening during the past week?

“Your guess is as good as mine. We’ve been doing overtime, so much so that some of us have been sleeping at the hospital. Also, I’ve noticed that some colleagues disappear, and no one knows where they could have gone.” Andrew explained, “With wave after wave of new patients coming in each day, we hadn’t had the chance to look or ponder much on the subject.”

“Disappear?”

“Yeah. Here one moment, gone the next.” It should have sounded like a sarcastic reply, but honestly, the weight of the situation made it sound more like exasperation. “We figured they went home to rest. Leaving us with the hard work. Bastards.”

Scanning over the emergency room, so many patients that were ill. Never had she seen the waiting room that full. “What could be making all these people sick?”

“We’re not completely sure, but we believe it’s the water. They instructed us not to drink water from the tap. They said it was contaminated, but they wouldn’t give more on the subject as to what or how it got contaminated.” Frustration was clear in his voice. So many people were getting sick, yet their government were keeping secrets. “You didn’t drink any, right?”

“No, I’ve been using a water bottle my aunt gave me before I left.”

“That’s good.” He sighs in relief. Rubbing his temple, it was then she noticed the shadows under his eyes as well. How long has it been since he last slept?

“Andrew, when’s the last time you had a good night’s rest?” Naomi asked, concerned about her friend’s health.

Andrew gave her a sheepish smile, “About 14 hours ago... I haven’t been home in three days? Or is it four? Either way, can’t afford to go home in this crisis. Which is why I’ve been sleeping on the couch in the break room. In fact, a lot of us have been doing that. I’m fine though, drank three coffees, I feel like I can run a marathon.” He admitted to her, giving her a tired yet playful smile. Naomi looked at him sceptically, she highly doubted he could run a mile without passing out, let alone a marathon.

“We have our work cut out for ourselves. We’ve had patients come in wounded mumbling about cannibals, some are in shock, then we have the ones who are sick. Ever since the Arklay mountains incidents it hasn’t stopped. We’re being overwhelmed, it just seems to get worst. Now we’re low on personnel...” He looked ahead, moving her aside as a paramedic was making his way with a patient. Naomi got a look at the woman laying motionless on the stretcher, and nearly vomited the little food she had eaten this morning. The woman had a big chunk of her neck missing. Blood was pooling around the makeshift bandage.

“Take her down the hall, Doctor Isaac is waiting.” A new voice ordered. A woman with golden brown hair tied in a tight bun, made her way to the front desk. Her serious gaze landing on them, hazel eyes met with brown ones. They soften at the sight of her daughter. Elizabeth O’Connor was one of the well-respected doctors at the hospital. A role model to any new doctors and nurses. “Naomi... I thought you would have stayed longer at your aunts...”

Naomi was stunned and a little hurt hearing her mom, no ‘welcome back’, no ‘how was your trip’. That look she gave her, was she seeing fear in her mother’s eyes? Elizabeth turned her attention to Andrew and the same seriousness came back. “Mr. Williams, Doctor Isaac is going to need help with the patients.”

Andrew nodded, clearly getting the message. Excusing himself before walking away towards the directions the paramedic left. “Mom, what is going on? I’ve been trying to contact you and dad for three days. Only to arrive here and find out the phone lines are dead, that you’re all being underwhelmed. Why haven’t you contacted me sooner? I could have helped.”

Elizabeth turned to her daughter, “I wish you would have stayed away.”

Upset and confused, Naomi looked at her mom. Searching her eyes for any indication of why she was saying all those things. Why would she want her to stay away when clearly she was needed here? Nothing was making sense. Elizabeth zipped up her coat and it was then that she noticed her mother ready to head out. “Are you going somewhere, mom?”

“I’m headed to the RPD, they’re in need of a doctor.” She explained. None of this was making any sense, why would the Racoon City Police Department need a doctor? Did something happen? Was her father hurt? Her mother only smiled sadly, she could tell that her daughter didn’t understand the situation, and frankly, neither did she entirely. “Your father is fine, I spoke to him not so long ago, they just have some people that got hurt and need a doctor to check them over.”

That explanation seemed to have work as her daughter appeared to have relaxed a little. The next ambulance had arrived, this time the patient was awake, blood stained his shirt, and he looked like he was in a fight for his life. Naomi couldn’t tell the location of the wound, but by the looks of it, it wasn’t small. Tied securely to the gurney, the paramedics pushed him forward. She felt a hand on her arm, pulling her out of the way. Elizabeth had a grim look on her face watching the gurney pass by. If the casualties at the police station were anything like that poor man, she had to move fast. Time was at the essence. Like the other one prior, she told them where to bring the patient. Turning her attention back to her daughter.

“Naomi,” When her daughter turned to her, Elizabeth brought her into a hug. “I won’t be long, I promise. Please be careful.”

Letting her go, Elizabeth smiled, fighting off the tears that threaten to fall. Swiftly, she was out of the hospital and on her way to the RPD. Naomi watched her mother leave the building, worried, and perplexed at what just occurred. Taking a deep breath, she moved towards where the paramedics brought the man. Doctor Isaac was checking the patient, with the nurses help they managed to take the shirt off without hurting the man any further. Revealing a deep gash on the side, right above the hip bone. Isaac looked up, “Naomi, I’m going to need you to help me keep him down while I clean around the wound.”

Nodding, she held onto the man’s shoulder, another nurse by the name of Elena was on the other side doing the same. The man screamed in pain when he felt the stinging of the disinfectant touch his wound. Keeping him still proved to be a harder task then they thought.

“Shit.” Isaac murmured. Elena and Naomi looked at him, quizzically. “There’s a chunk missing... Like something tried to…” Shaking his head to get rid of whatever he had in mind. “We need to move him to the operation room, fast!”

. . . . . . . . . .

Hours passed and yet it still didn’t seem like they were seeing an end to this chaos. The ambulances were constantly being called until suddenly, they went silent. New patients arriving on their own, cases varying from simple flu like symptoms to a bloody mess. Doctor Isaac pulled away from the patient, head hanging low, the nurses pulled the blanket over the head. A woman that looked to be in the mid thirties, now lay motionless on the hospital bed. “Time of death, 7:45pm.”

Naomi felt the weight of failure. If only the woman would have arrived here sooner, then maybe she would be walking out of here alive. Andrew placed his hand on her shoulder “Now isn’t the time to dwell on the failure. When this is over, then we can allow ourselves to feel.”

She knew he was trying to help, but in all honesty, it wasn’t helping. This was the second patient she had lost since working at the hospital, and it still felt wrong. The feeling that something could have been done weighing heavily on her conscious.

“Shit.. Andrew, Naomi, I’m going to need you to bring the body to the mortuary. The phones are still not working.” Isaac said, hanging up the phone that was used by the hospital personnel. “If you see Doctor Howard, ask him what’s taking so long? He’s been gone for hours.”

“Wonderful…” Andrew murmured under his breath, not too pleased. The mortuary was situated in the basement, down a dimly lit hallway. Not many liked going down there. Honestly, the hall looked like something taken straight out of a horror movie. They pushed the bed towards the elevator, it was silent the entire way, both lost in their thoughts. A shiver ran down her spine when they entered the mortuary. Something felt wrong. Where were the doctors that usually worked down here? Andrew seemed to have the same train of thought by the look on his face. With a sigh, he pushed the bed forward “Let’s get this over with.”

They placed the bed near one of the empty tables, neither knew exactly where to put the body. If they should lay it on a table or leave it in the bed. They decided on the latter. The longer they stayed, the more the room felt unsettling. Naomi was about to leave when Andrew caught her arm, motioning towards the far end of the room. At first, she didn’t see what he was pointing at until she went on the other side of the table. A pool of dark liquid was on the floor, along with a few medical instruments and papers scattered around. A cold chill ran down her spine, that was a lot of blood, and no body in sight. Her instincts told her to _run_.

“We got to get out of here, go get a security guard, anyone.” She said, backing away. Andrew didn’t argue. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a sound that froze them in their steps. Something was banging from inside one of the storage chambers. Both looking at each other, before turning their gaze to where they heard the sound.

“Wait, Andrew!” Naomi tried to grab for him, but he just brushed her off. Walking towards the source of the sound slowly.

“Someone could be stuck in there, what if its one of the doctors? Maybe its Howard.” He said, gulping down the fear he was experiencing. Grabbing hold of the handle, looking back at his friend who looked just as terrified. Inwardly counting down to three, he pulled on the handle. A body of a man was revealed. Pale skin which indicated he had been dead a few hours prior. Still in his street clothes, the grey shirt covered in dried blood. Slight confusion appeared on Andrew’s face as he walked to the side of the corpse. He was feeling restless, something wasn’t right.

“Andrew…”

“Relax Naomi,” He swore the sound came from here, yet how could it? Corpses don’t move nor make any sounds. “False alarm I guess…”

Just as he was about to go push the slab back in, the eyes opened and within a blink of an eye, the corpse had grabbed onto him and was biting into his neck. Naomi screamed in horror. Andrew cried in sheer pain, trying to push the presumably dead man off him. He felt his skin being ripped apart, his blood soaking his shirt. Survival instinct kicked in as he tried desperately to free himself. The pressure on his neck left as he had managed to push the creature off him. He stared into milky dead eyes, the jaw wide open, blood oozing out. Suddenly, something red hit the head of the creature. It fell on the slab as the fire extinguisher fell on the ground, quickly, Naomi pushed the slab back in. Closing and locking the door.

Andrew lost his balance, leaning onto one of the tables. He was beginning to feel lightheaded from blood lost. Naomi rushed to his side, he noticed how pale she looked. The fear prominent in her eyes, but he could see the worry. “Shit Andrew, are you okay? There’s so much blood, what am I saying? Of course, you’re not okay. Can you stand? We need to get out of here. What are we going to tell the others? The dead attacked you?! Oh my god! The dead attacked you!-”

“Naomi! Calm down… I’m fine.” Andrew hissed, placing his hand over the wound to stop the bleeding. As much as he wanted to panic, he couldn’t allow himself. She was already freaking out enough as it was. Naomi managed to calm down slightly, they had to leave immediately. Trembling, she pulled his free arm over her shoulders. It was quite an awkward position considering he was much taller than her. Despite this, they stumbled out of the mortuary. Making their way to the elevator. The sound of moaning and feet dragging caught their attention. Spine chilling sounds that would surely give her nightmares. She didn’t have to turn around to know that it was more of those creatures. Adrenaline pushing her forward, they entered the elevator, pressing the button just as they saw the faces of death. Rotting flesh, blood, and dead eyes. Two of them being the doctors who worked at the mortuary and the rest were the missing staff members, including Doctor Howard. The doors closed just in time, shielding them away from the horrors.

“What the hell is going on?” Andrew’s hoarse voice broke the silence. 

“You asking me?” Naomi turned to look at him, fighting the panic that wanted to surface.

“The dead are walking…” He said, mostly to himself.

“Its impossible. That’s not possible! It’s a prank.. It has to be.”

“Naomi, that _thing_ just gnawed my neck! Its not a prank… Its… Its….” Even he didn’t know what to call it. This was something from a nightmare, from a horror movies. None of this was supposed to happen in real life.

They arrived at their destination; Naomi secured his arm over her shoulder. “Help! Somebody help!” She shouted, helping Andrew down the corridor. Doctor Isaac showed up with a questioningly look. His eyes widen in shock seeing the scene in front of him. Quickly, he made his way towards them. “What the hell happened?!”

“The dead…” Andrew managed to say. His head was bobbing, verging on the edge of consciousness. Isaac looked confused, turning to Naomi for a clearer explanation. She bit her bottom lip, unsure how to explain to her supervisor that her friend was attacked by a man who was supposed to be dead.

They brought Andrew to one of the rooms, laying him on the hospital bed. Quickly Isaac worked on the wound. Cleaning it up as best as he could before patching him up. Naomi just paced the room, looking over at her friend. He looked so peaceful; his eyes closed while he was being attended to.

“Alright, I want an explanation right this instant.”

“A man… At the mortuary, he came back to life and attacked Andrew.” She explained, looking away. Unable to meet his intense gaze.

“Zombies? That’s your explanation? Naomi, this could be life or death, he’s lost a lot of blood! I need you to be straight with me! None of this fictional crap!” Isaac was losing his patience. He didn’t mean to raise his voice at her, but with him going onto 17 hours shift, it was hard to stay calm.

“I am! Isaac, I know this sounds ridiculous, but you must believe me! I- I-” A scream was heard down the hallway, they both looked at one another.

“I’ll go check it out.” She said before leaving the room. Anything to get away from Isaac’s judging eyes. After today, she was sure they would tell her to go see a psychiatrist if she stayed with the ‘ _Zombie tried to eat my friend_ ’ story. Naomi halted her steps. More of those _things_ had made their way inside, attacking the patients and nurses. Her coworkers. Tearing at the flesh while they tried to fight them off. She wanted to run, but she was rooted to the spot. Watching the horror unfold in front of her. It was complete chaos in the hospital’s main entrance.

“Naomi! Run!” Elena screamed bringing her out of the dream like state she was in. Her gaze landed on the blonde just before she was attacked.

“Elena!” She cried.

Two of those undead were making their way towards her. Their skin already having started to rot away, the stench was sickening. There was nothing she could do, reluctantly Naomi turned and ran back to the room where she had left Isaac and Andrew.

“We have to-” She stopped mid-sentence. Andrew was no longer on the bed. Neither he nor Isaac was anywhere to be seen. The only thing breaking the silence was the monitor that flatlined and a sickening munching, tearing sound. Slowly and hesitantly, she made her way towards the bed. The closer she got, the louder the sound. She gasped and stumbled backwards, nearly tripping. Slowly, the messy brown head lifted from Isaac’s corpse. Naomi brought a hand over her mouth, covering up the sob that escaped. Tears brimmed her eyes as she stared right back at Andrew’s lifeless white eyes. He stood up, a hollow moan leaving his blood-stained lips. Making his way towards her, stumbling on his feet.

“No… No, Andrew, no…” Naomi whimpered, tears falling. She backed up until hitting the wall. Unable to look away at her friend’s walking corpse. How could this happen? They were supposed to live out their lives, move on up in their careers. They were supposed to have many more movie nights, laugh and jokes about how Hersh was an old grump. This wasn’t supposed to happen. Then she remembered.

‘ _Mom..._ ’

Her mother needed to know what was going on, she couldn’t come back to the hospital and risk ending up like Andrew and the rest of the hospital staff. “I’m sorry Andrew...” Her voice trembled. At the last moment, Naomi dodged his attempt to grab her. Running out of the room and nearly running into several zombies. Luckily, they were slow. She managed to dodge and avoid getting caught. She ran to the front entrance, only realizing halfway that it was probably a dumb idea. There could be more just waiting for her on the other side. She had to take her chances, there was no going back. She dashed through the doors, luck must have been on her side, cause the way was cleared. An ambulance was oddly parked, lights still on, the back doors wide open and lots of blood. She didn’t stay to look around, the groan of the dead closing in on her. Naomi ran to where her car was parked, cussing about how far she had parked. Relief washed over her when she spotted the familiar vehicle. Trying to unlock it, she noticed the zombies closing in on her from the hospital and down the street. The keys fell, she let out a cry of frustration and panicked. Picking them back up she tried again and finally got her door unlocked. Getting in, she started the engine and put the car in reverse. Turning around and making her way towards the RPD. Driving away from the hospital, unknowing that she would never set foot there again.

_The day had started like any other… But ended in a nightmare._


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally published the second chapter!! 
> 
> I'm so sorry for how long this took me to post, first the holidays, then, well, writer's block. Hopefully the other chapters will come more easily lol 
> 
> Anyway, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Warnings: Blood and gore

Speeding down Central Street, paying no mind at the speed limit. Naomi couldn’t think straight, the events that occurred at the hospital replaying in her mind. Like a horror movie that she just couldn’t shake off. The dead coming back to life, all that blood, the screaming, her best friend’s lifeless eyes staring right at her. Her eyes stung with unshed tears, her grip on the wheel tighten, knuckles turning white. The streets were deserted of life, only adding to her fear. Never had she seen Central Street desolate. The once busy road now harboured abandon vehicles and no one to be seen. At least no one alive. The downpour was making it hard to see, the wipers going as fast as they could. Out of the shadows, between two cars, a man walked right in front of her. Naomi screamed, hitting on the breaks; but was too late. He was too close for her to avoid. The car slammed into the body; her windshield cracked as he landed on the glass, rolling towards the back.

Losing control of her vehicle and crashing into an abandon car. Her torso slammed into the wheel; she felt a stinging sensation on her left cheek as the windows broke from the impact. It took a moment to get her surroundings right. She felt the coldness of the rain coming in through the busted window. Opening the door, she stumbled out of her now wrecked car. Her legs wanting to give up, holding onto the car door. The rain was pouring down, the smell of decay was powerful. Her heart sank, a few meters away she saw the motionless body on the asphalt. Forcing herself to move forward, holding onto her sides. Her eyes stung, blinking furiously to get rid of the tears threatening to fall. This couldn’t be happening. A cry escaped her lips when she saw the contorted body. Limps twisted in an unnatural way but what was the most chilling was the head turning slowly to look at her. Eyes white and dead, a chilling moan left its lips as it tried to move to get to her. Stumbling backwards, Naomi ran away.

Her eyes blurred from unshed tears. Tripping on a piece of debris, she managed to steady herself. Leaning her back on a car, …

. . .

_“So, Naomi I hope you’ll enjoy working with us. We are looking forward to having you be a part of the team.” The hospital director, Ethan, said. Naomi had been following him all morning as he briefly showed her around, explained to her the hours, what they expected from her, and so on. “Ah! There he is, Naomi, this is nurse Williams. He’s going to show you the ropes of this place. He’s going to be the one in charge of your formation, you got any questions you can ask him.”_

_Naomi turned and smiled at the taller young man in front of her. “I’m Naomi O’Connor, nice to meet you.”_

_“Andrew Williams, nice to meet you too.” The tall brunette said, extending his hand as a greeting with a smile. Naomi shook his hand._

_“Now, shall I show you around?” He proceeded to show her the areas in the hospital that she hadn’t seen with Ethan. The staff room, the break room, the nurse’s station, the various levels and what they were used for, even the nightmarish mortuary as he phrased it._

_“Are you by any chance related to Doctor O’Connor?” He asked as they entered the elevator after visiting the mortuary._

_“She’s actually my mother.” Naomi replied, a smiled tugging at her lips._

_“Really? That’s cool.”_

_“It is.” They arrived at their floor, by now it was lunch time, so both headed towards the cafeteria. “She played a big role into deciding what I wanted to be when I grow up.”_

_“Following into mommy’s footsteps.” He teased, looking at her sideways with a grin. He laughed when he saw her sticking her tongue out at him. “Very mature, Nurse O’Connor. Very mature.”_

_Both laughed as they entered the cafeteria. The beginning of a friendship blooming from that first day._

. . .

The sound of moaning is what snapped her out. The dead. Slowly making their way towards her, drawn by the sound of the crash. She couldn’t stay here, she had to keep moving. Her body felt heavy, still in shock from the crash. Forcing herself to move, Naomi ran, one arm around her sides. If she survived the night, she’d have one nasty bruise on her torso.

Passing in between two cars, the sidewalk was littered with debris, broken glass, papers, and blood. Staying alert, making sure none of those _things_ got too close, luckily those things weren’t fast. The rain was pouring down and by now her uniform was soaked.

. . .

_“Stay with me, come on, stay awake!” Naomi said, her hands on the wound to try and stop the bleeding, following the paramedics down the hall towards the emergency area. Andrew was on the other side, pushing the IV pole. The ambulance had arrived with a patient that been shot. The night shift doctor had yet to arrive, he called a few minutes prior to inform that he was stuck in traffic and would be late._

_“What happened?” Andrew asked the paramedics as they arrived in the ER. Two other nurses rushed over to help._

_“A gunman came into the convenient store and shot her along with two others. One has been declared dead by the coroner. The other ambulance is on its way.”_

_The rest of the night was a blur, the second ambulance arrived which caused more chaos in the ER. Luckily, the patient’s wound wasn’t as serious as the woman’s injury. The nurses tried to stop the bleeding and keep the woman comfortable until the doctor arrived. By the time he did show up, it was too late. She had died on the table. Naomi walked out of the room shaken after hearing the flatline. She leaned on the wall; her eyes stung with unshed tears. Andrew walked up to her cautiously. He noticed the look of defeat, something he was all too familiar with; “Naomi, there’s nothing we could have done… The bleeding was internal, she was already gone by the time she arrived.”_

_Bringing a hand to her mouth, closing her eyes to try and get a hold of her emotions. “There had to be something… We could have done something more…” Finally speaking, wrapping her arms around herself. Shaking her head, eyes landing on Andrew. “We could have done something more.”_

_Taking a step forward, he hugged her. Comforting her the best way he could in this situation “No, we couldn’t. This is one of the times nothing could have been done to change the outcome.”_

_The rest of the day, Andrew stayed by her side. Asking her often how she was doing, that if she needed to talk to let him know. During their break, Naomi had snapped, asking him why he kept coddling her. That was when he told her about the first time he’d lost a patient. That he knew what she was feeling and that sometimes, talking to someone who already experienced it is the best remedy._

_. . ._

Her shoulders shook, tears falling down freely, she had failed Andrew. He’d been there for her when she needed him and yet, she couldn’t save him. Naomi wanted to scream at the sky, this was unfair. He was a good guy, everyone at the hospital were good people, yet they all face a gruesome end. She kept moving, staying in one place too long could be fatal. The more she got closer to the police station, the more the blockage got worst. The smell of burning metal and blood filled her nostrils.

Coming across the scene of a big vehicle blockage. The entire street including the sidewalk was inaccessible, even by foot. Cussing under her breath, Naomi looked around and spotted an alley. The streetlamps barely breaking through the darkness, she didn’t see anything roaming down there, but it didn’t mean there was nothing lurking in the shadows. Yet, whether she liked it or not, this was her only way to get on Central Street. ‘ _Wonderful, just wonderful_.’ She thought sourly. Taking a deep breath, Naomi walked down the dark alleyway. Staying alert to any sounds or movement. The calm that descended was eerie, unsettling. She shrieked when something moved on the far left, quickly avoiding whatever it was by moving to the opposite side. Her back hitting a chained fence that closed off part of the alley. With help of the streetlamp she was able to see the culprit; a fat fury rat. Naomi felt herself calm down slightly, a shaky sigh left her lips. Glaring at the rotten making its way through the trash cans. “Damn rat.”

Leaning onto the fence, trying to calm down her racing heart. Unaware that something was making its way towards her. The rattling of the chain fence had her blood run cold. Stumbling away quickly, she turned around to see the glare of the dead man trying to get to her. Groaning and snapping his jaw, the stench of rotting flesh and blood nauseated her. Without hesitation, she quickly made her way out of the alley. The sounds of the chained fence echoing in the distance.

Getting back onto Central street, Naomi made her way towards the police station. In the distance she could see the shadow of the building. Relief washed over her, she was almost there. Making her way down the road, a glimmer of hope swelling in her chest. She’ll find her parents, tell them what’s happening and then they’ll have a plan. The RPD must already have begun to take back control of the city. Or maybe she’s dreaming, and all of this is just one big nightmare.

Suddenly, a loud explosion startled her. Covering her face with her arm out of instinct, bringing her arm down that’s when she saw it. In the distance, the smoke racing upwards to the sky. The fire illuminating the night sky. Whatever happened, she would soon find out as it happened close to the police station. The moaning got closer and louder, looking back she saw more of the dead making their way towards her. The sound of the explosion catching their attention. Indicating she had to move, now.

Making her way down the street while jogging proved to be a harder task than she thought. Doing a quick check up of her torso while on the move. Putting pressure where her body slammed into the wheel. None of her ribs were broken, thankfully. Yet the pain she was experiencing was making things slightly more difficult. Finally arriving on Ennerdale street, the shadow of the RPD looming next to her. Turning the corner, she abruptly stopped in her tracks. 

It was chaos, roadblocks surrounded the front entrance, police cars, a news van and even a bus were left stranded along with more abandon vehicles. A fire broke out next to the bus. The dead that roamed around all had the police uniform of the RPD.

She had to get to the front gates, moving swiftly, avoiding the corpses on the ground. Unsure if they would begin to move if she got too close. Every uniform seen brought her a wave of dread, fearing that she would stumble upon her father’s corpse. Moving around a police cruiser that had crashed into the concrete fence, looking inside to see if there was anyone. The vehicle was empty, but blood stained the driver seat. Looking up, she came face to face with the end of a gun.

“Get down!”

Naomi didn’t question and did as she was told. Getting down, covering her head with her arms. The sound of a gun firing echoed into the night. Looking back, a zombie had fallen on the ground, bullet hole in its forehead. How did she not notice it was behind her? What if she was alone, then what? Would she have followed the same fate as Andrew?

“Are you alright?”

Looking up, she was met with the worried face of a young man. Her mouth open to say something but nothing came out. She was far from alright. Extending his hand for her to take, she didn’t hesitate. It was then she realized that she was trembling. “Thank you.” Her voice was small, unrecognisable to her own ears.

He smiled and motioned to the gate. “Don’t thank me just yet, let’s get inside.” Looking behind her, his smile left, still holding her hand, he pulled her to stand behind him. More of the undead was making their way towards them. Being drawn by the sound of the bullet. “Come on.”

Both made their way to the gates, thankfully they weren’t lock. They hadn’t noticed the undead close to the entrance until it grabbed onto Naomi’s ankle. She screamed in terror, looking down and trying to yank her foot free. More of the zombies were approaching them. The spine shilling moaning got louder. The undead holding onto her ankle wouldn’t let go until a bullet fired into its head. Freeing her foot, the guy yanked her backwards. Once she was inside, the guy pushed the gates close and locked them. Shielding them away from those creatures that desperately wanted to get to them.

Naomi was shaken, visibly frighten at what just happened. She could have died twice if it wasn’t for this stranger. “Thank you.” She finally spoke, turning to him. Her eyes meeting with his, smiling down at her.

“Just glad I could help. The name’s Leon Kennedy. And you are?..”

“Naomi O’Connor.” She replied with a small smile of her own.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, despite the circumstances. Let’s get inside and out of this rain. Hopefully they’ll know what’s happening here.”


End file.
